Solaris: The Beginning
by Solaris Nightfire
Summary: One day came a mysterious newcomer that went simply by the name Solaris. He moves to AK for a change of scenery but tittle does he know that here his life was about to change forever and beyond any way he could ever imagine, how will he adapt and will he be accepted for who he really is supposed to be. Collab with Thomas Gomez aka Kodiwolf321
1. Introduction

Nome, AK September 1928

One fine fall day in Nome a train pulls into the local station in town after a 12+ hour travel day on a train from Virginia and is unboarding. "Nome, Alaska" "Here at last" an young man no older than 21 said to himself as he gathered his baggage and unboarded

'home at last' he thought,

It had bothered him that his name was always a mystery to him, he was named the latin word for Solar, Solaris by his birth parents but was orpaned and adapted at a very young age so he never has known the meaning of his strange name, maybe moving up here he could find the answer to this and ease his mind a bit

"Cant hurt to ask the locals why my biological parents named me like this" he said to himself under his breath as he walked to his new house he had purchased in town from the station

It was nice, two stories and big enough for a few people if he should ever have his own family while he lived there. It was almost 1am when he arrived so he decided he would rest that night and explore the town and meet people in the morning. He was exausted from the train ride and was out like a light as soon as he laid down. This was going to be a long night. Turns out it wasn't as long as he thought it would be and morning came fast.

That morning he went out into town and walked around and explored, taking in his surroundings and locating important stuff such as the post office and any stores he might need supplies from, this town looked smaller than it actually was and by the time he familarized his surroundings it was dusk already and the sun was setting just over the mountain range just north of the town's outskirts. It was a beautiful scenic site, a kodak moment for sure, too bad he didnt have a camera to capture his first sunset in town. oh well, he'd just buy one tomorrow and capture the next sunset.

"I probably should be heading home" he said silently and made his way from the outskirts home, he made it just before dark, failing to notice that a certain familar white wolf spirit had been watching over him the whole time he had been out there. Tomorrow would be a day he would never forget. 


	2. Balto And Aniu

Chapter 1

It was early the next morning, Yesterday had been a long and somewhat uneventful day, or at least that's what Solaris thought of it, when unbeknownist to him, the powerful and mysterious white wolf spirit Aniu, also the town hero Balto's mother, had been following him around for the past two days since his arrival. for what nobody knows at this time.

Normally if you are being watched by a powerful spritiual figure, usually they have plans for you that you may not even know. He never thought much to keep his guard on a high alert and went about his business, well today that would change a lot. when he noticed something unusual during his second day in town

So it was about mid-afternoon, and he not really gotten to know any of the non-human residents of the town, in Nome there was no least laws for it's canine residents and on this day he kept hearing voices when there was no one else in sight and thought he was hallucinating so he stopped for a second on the main street in the town and asked

"Is anyone there?" to gauge if he was just dreaming and got an answer but not from where he was expecting. he looked all around and did not see anyone, so he was a bit weirded out and decided to probably keep moving when he heard the voice again and when he looked down to see where it was coming from, he saw who else but the town hero, Balto was the source of the voice and asked "You can talk?"

Only half expecting no reply and half panicked when he said it but before he could even get a single word completely out, Balto said "whoa, wait, you can understand me, I thought humans weren't supposed to be able to understand us, How?"

"I should be asking you that, Because I'm just as lost as you" Solaris replied still in a bit of disbelief he was suddenly talking to animals and had only been able to do so since he got here in Nome, 'Stranger things have happened' he thought with a shrug, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing afterall.

"My name is Solaris by the way, may as well introduce myself since you can understand me, I just got here a few days ago, so I'm new to the town and state. I'm from Northern Virginia originally" he said and added "You need not do so, I know about you from the news headlines from a few years back, saved this town from its doomsday, something I respect a lot" as they proceeded to walk through the town's main streets.

"So what brought you all the way up here to Alaska?" Balto asked him curiously

"I needed a change of scenery, twenty years in one location will do that to a guy, I needed fresh surroundings, so I thought what better place than Alaska, and this place had always appealed to me from what I had read about it, so I packed my things and made the 4,000+ mile trek up north and now I'm here" Solaris replied and continued with a grin at this point "My old state was kind of too tame for me, I wanted to live somewhere vast and open where I could enjoy my freedom more, This is the ideal place for that, right am I not?"

The two would converse for a while more, when a thought clicked with Balto, "Say you havent come in contact with a large white wolf since you have been here?" he asked curiously 'Something makes me think my mother Aniu may have something to do with this" he thought aloud, he wasn't sure but thought maybe asking wouldn't hurt. What was the worst that could happen?

Then he turned and looked back, and speak of the devil if it wasn't the great spirit herself sitting right there waiting for them to aknowedge their presence with that supernatural sense of all knowing she was famous and sometimes feared for "Hello my son, you called for me?" she asks with that always cool as ice and gentle as a warm ocean breeze tone she was known for. He simply grins and says"So I assume you know about my friend Solaris here. mother?"

Little did either one of them know, what would happen next would change things for both of them in a big way. This was going to be another new beginning of sorts.


	3. Transformation

Chapter 2

"Yes my son, It was my calling that brought him here" the white wolf cooly said "Child, your name is Solaris correct?" she asks him.

He answers "Yes it is, I came here in the hopes I would find out why my biological parents named me in such an odd way, I know it is latin for solar, that's about all I know" he trails off then speaks again after a moment "So then I come up here and the next thing I know I'm talking to animals, is there a reason for this?"

The sun begins to set before anyone speaks up again, "Yes my child, there's many reasons for this all, much of it is for you to learn on your own, I cannot explain too many details" Silence again "But I will tell you that tonight much will be clear, it is a full moon tonight, when it rises, much will be clearer than ever" She says in a calm but serious tone

"I must go now, I will be watching over you from now on though, my chosen one" She says as she vanishes and leaves him to think about the implications of her words and what tonight would bring for him

"I wonder what she meant about the moon tonight and it being the answer" he asks Balto but gets a look from him of confusion as well. "I dont know buddy, I guess we'll find out soon enough tonight" And with that they proceed to Solaris home on the outskirts of town before the sun set completely over the mountians

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Solaris did not want to spend this night alone so Balto stayed with him until moonrise to help him keep his sanity. the question of what Aniu meant about the moon was very cryptic and the suspense of what would happen was killing them, Well now it was that time, and already Solaris was feeling this unusal pull from the moon he could not explain, like something inside of him was trying to break free and come to the surface. it was getting to the point of agony but he was strong and didnt let it show and as soon as he made visual contact with it, he found that he began emitting a bright blueish glow that was blinding to them both, and he felt like he was being pulled ten directions at one time and at this point the heat and pain became unbearable and he blacked out from how overwhelming the changes were, Completely unaware of the gift that Aniu had bestowed upon him. he would not know until morning that he was indeed very much more than just an average human and in fact something else entirely

NEXT MORNING

He wakes up to a very confused Balto looking at him with a 'What the hell just happened' look on his face, one that expressed concern too. then he pointed at a mirror in the backround and says "This is why I was so concerned, look" and as soon as Solaris looks in the mirror, all he sees is a wolf hybrid who couldn't be no more than 4 years old at the most of a Reddish Orange, Tan and black coloration staring back at him in the mirror, it took a moment to register why felt so much looser and for that matter wilder until he looked down at the floor and seen a pair of wolfish paws there that he knew that the orange hyrbid in the mirror was him. when it registered. Solaris the hybrid passed out again from the shock of his sudden TF. This was certainly unexpected..


	4. Finding His Identity

Chapter 4

It was early evening by the time the post TF shock wore off for Solaris and at this point he was more confused than anything at this point 'I don't get it, I haven't even been here

three days and now I'm having to completely reinvent my way of life because of this' he thought this was a crazy last few days and surely it was

"How long was I out for this time?" He asks

"Glad your awake now, I'd estimate a few hours" Balto says as he returns to the location where this happened behind Solaris' home

"That sounds about right, So any idea what we do now?" Solaris asks upon seeing his reflection on a patch of ice and realizing he was part wolf

"I'm part wolf, This is going to be a long few weeks ahead, And yes I know that will mean trouble for me in gaining trust from anyone" he sighs in dismay,

This was an emotion Balto himself knew all too well for too long. as he also had nothing until he saved the town from potential disaster.

"Well at least you have me here to help" He said noticing the dismayed, downed look Solaris was sporting. "If anyone knows what you are going through, believe me, it would

be me" then silence for a few moments. before either one spoke again

Don't worry being half wolf isn't so bad, I mean look at me," Balto said trying to make Solaris feel better Solaris looked at him

"Your telling me," Solaris said still not happy about what he is.

Balto smiled "Just think of it this way you could have a family of your own if you find the right one," Balto explained. Solaris looked away from the wolf dog

"Can I have some time alone?" Solaris asked still not looking at the wolf dog.

Balto shook his head "Your call," Balto said then walked away from him.

Solaris thought about what he was but for the most part this could help him find out who his parents are. He turned to see if Balto was still standing there but he wasn't. Solaris

then out to the front of the house to Find Balto he lying down by the front door.

Balto the lifted his head up. "You thought it over?" Balto asked as Solaris was walking over to him.

Solaris stopped on the first step, then he nodded "This could help me find out who I am" Solaris said rolling his eyes.

Balto smiled "Anything else?"

Balto asked still having his smile Solaris then looked down and kicked some snow

"I might need your help on this one" Solaris answered Balto nodded then stood up and stretched.

"Well I help my daughter once like this then I can do it again" Balto said as he walking down the steps.

Solaris smiled "We start tomorrow" Solaris asked

Balto then stopped and turned around "Yep now let's go get some rest" Balto said with a wink then continued walking.

Solaris shook his head the followed the wolf dog.

'This is going to be a really long day' he thought but at this point he couldn't ask for a better friend in such a desparate situation, as much as he didn't want to face the day.

'Maybe he is right, maybe this was for the better and I'm just being to pessimistic about it, maybe this is indeed the answer to my mystery' He sighed as the thought completed.

This was definitely a life altering experience for both of them today and there would be a long day of learning how to live again tommorow. "

God help us" he said to himself silently before passing out for the longest night of his young life.

The next morning could not come sooner for Solaris, His night was plagued by mysterious nightmares that were simular to the ones Balto experienced just a few short years ago and he wanted answers soon because this really had him on edge. He needed to know what the reason for all of this was and why an average man like him would be transformed into a wolfdog overnight practically. All these questions puzzled his mind and it was hard to think with so much weighing on today.

"That was a rough night" he said to himself as he awoke with a start the next morning, his dreams had been plagued by wolves and supernatural things that had to be seen to be understood. 'That was a rough night last night, I hope this won't be that terrifying' he thought.

And as if right on some kind of annoying queue the conflicting thoughts he was having gave him a migraine "ugh, ouch" he groaned. It sucked a lot to be him right now.

'I need answers soon before I truly do lose my mind, this is getting insane' he thought quietly as he waited for the sun to rise all the way.

As the sun finally rose Solaris got up feeling tired but ready to do what he was ready to do.

He met Balto at the boiler room once he got there Balto was already waiting for him outside

"You okay?" Balto asked Solaris looked at him "Yeah just tired," Solaris answered then walked passed him.

"Alright," Balto said then followed him.

The two of then walked into town then they stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Solaris asked as Balto was looking at the post office "were going to need some more help," Balto answered then walked over to the post office.

"Like who?" Solaris asked then followed Balto into the post office "Like my son," Balto said then walked into the post office.

The mail team of dogs were hanging out resting and playing jokes on each other

"Kodi I need to talk to you," Balto shouted out to his son.

Kodi the red and white male husky walked over to his father. "Hey dad what's up?" his son asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to help me out." Balto asked his son.

Kodi smiled "Help you out with what?" Kodi asked. Balto then turned and looked at Solaris

"Well I have a friend how needs help and I was wondering of you could help?" Balto said Kodi then looked at Solaris.

"sure I'll help let me just go tell the others" Kodi said then walked over to his friends


	5. Colored Visions

Chapter 5

As Kodi talks to his friends Balto walks back to Solaris

"So that's your son?" Solaris asked as Balto walked passed him. Solaris then follows him outside.

Once they walked outside Balto stopped then looked at Solaris

"Yes that was" Balto said then sat down next to the door of the post office.

"But he doesn't look like you" Solaris said as he sat a crossed from Balto.

Balto then smiled "Yeah he doesn't but he looks more like his mother" Balto explained

Solaris nodded, "And who might that be?" Solaris asked putting his right ear to the side.

Balto still had his smile but just cocked his head to the right "My mate Jenna" Balto answered just then Kodi walked out of the post office.

Kodi walked over to his father first before looking at Solaris

"so who's the guy that needs help?" Kodi asked

"Kodi meet Solaris and Solaris meet my son Kodi" Balto said Kodi then turned around looking at Solaris

"Nice to meet you Solaris" Kodi said Solaris gave him a grin "Nice to meet you Kodi" Solaris said still having his grin.

The three dogs started making their way down the street till they heard some commotion at the town's super market. Just before the dogs walked up to the front door a calico cat in his late teens was thrown out of the market. "And stay out!" the owner of the super market shouted at the small cat. The small cat then landed on a trash can on its back.

The owner of the super market then walked back inside his store

"Well sorry that I'm hungry!" the calico cat shouted back at the owner even though he couldn't understand him. The calico cat then sat up then brushing off the garbage scrap's that was left.

"Are you okay?" Balto asked walking over to the small cat.

The cat then stopped brushing himself clean and looked at Balto "Well does it look like I'm okay to you?" the calico cat said

Balto then looked at Kodi and Solaris then back at the calico cat "Well no you kind of flew a few feet" Balto said the cat rolled his eye

"Look dogs if you're here just to eat me then you're out of luck I'm hungry because I'm hungry as well" the cat said then got up on his feet and started walking away.

Kodi then started to laugh "Who said we were going to eat you, I mean you need to be fat before we can eat you" Kodi joked Solaris started laughing.

The cat then stopped "What? Did you just say?" the cat asked angrily Balto frowned at Kodi

"I said you would have to be fatter if we wanted to eat you" Kodi answered

"No one calls Drake the cat fat" the Drake said then jumped at Kodi with his claws.

As Drake jumped at Kodi's face and started to claw it out Balto then ran straight for Kodi as for Solaris his head felt dizzy as Balto tried to help Kodi, Solaris fell to the ground blacking out. Drake then stopped clawing Kodi face as he saw Solaris fall to the ground. Drake then jumped off from Kodi face and landed in the snow.

Balto then noticed why Drake stopped clawing his son's face. He noticed that Solaris had fallen to the ground

"Is he okay?" Drake asked looking at fainted dog

Balto then walked over to Solaris and putting his paw on Solaris neck

"Well his still alive" Balto said then turned around noticing that Kodi and Drake didn't continue killing each other

"Why did you do that?" Kodi asked Drake while trying to get the blood off of his noise.

"Well you shouldn't have called me fat" Drake said looking away from the red and white husky.

Balto rolled his eyes and shook his head then turned and looked at Solaris.

Solaris opened his eyes. Everything was in color but everyone was walking backwards the humans and the dogs even the birds in the sky.

Solaris stood up, he didn't feel dizzy anymore he felt better than ever. He looked around and tried to find Balto, Kodi and Drake but no was around

"turn around" a voice behind him said

Solaris then turned around, Invisible paw prints walked in the snow into the forest then everything went white.

Solaris woke up finding Balto in front of his face "Oh hello" Solaris said sitting up

"Had a fun nap?" Kodi asked now having a cut mark on his muzzle "what happened to you?" Solaris asked looking at Kodi.

Kodi then looked down at down at Drake who was licking himself clean then he looked back at Solaris

"Don't ask" Kodi said Drake then smiled at what he did to Kodi

"Oh okay" Solaris said before getting back on his feet

"Are you sure you are alright?" Balto asked helping him get back on his feet Solaris nodded

"Yeah I'm fine but…" before Solaris continued he looked at the forest knowing that whatever saw was sign.

"But what?" Balto asked Solaris then looked back at Balto

"I think I know where to go," Solaris answered

"where are you guys going?" Drake asked as he stopped licking himself the three dog's then looked at the small cat

"Were helping are friend Solaris find out who his parents are, " Balto answered Drake smiled

"Can I come?" Drake asked the Dogs looked at each other

"Oh no you don't you almost killed me," Kodi said Drake looked at Kodi.

"Well I'm sorry about that you just called me fat and I hate being called fat,"

Drake said looking up at Kodi

"But still look what you did to my face" Kodi said

Balto shook his "If the cat wants come then I don't see why not," Balto said

Kodi looked at his father "What? But dad, look at what he did to me?" Kodi said

Balto rolled his eyes "Come on Kodi it wasn't that bad at least u still have your eyes," Balto said

"yeah I guess your right dad," Kodi said.

Balto then nodded then he looked at Solaris "so where to Solaris?"

Balto asked Solaris then walked towards the forest "This way"

Solaris said then started walking to the forest Balto and the others started to walk his way.


	6. Wolves And The Wilderness

Chapter 6

"Something tells me we are going to be out here for a few days, Hope your not in a rush to return for anything guys, Whatever we are chasing, It may have the answers I'm after" Solaris declared

"This thing didn't just leave a trail in front of us for nothing, there's got to be something within these woods that may unlock the answers all these strange happenings in the last few days, and more importantly why I was transformed to begin with" he said as they continued deeper into the wilderness and further inland into the Alaskan wilderness

Drake follows behend Kodi staying close, Kodi turns looking at the small cat "what are you looking?" Drake asked as they were walking.

"I don't know just your face" Kodi said then looking away from Drake.

Balto shakes his head wishing the two would get along if only for just one day

"Can't we all just get along?" Solaris asks them both politely. "We have much bigger things to tend to then worrying about personal grudges right now" he adds calmly not wanting to make the problem worse than already was

Drake rolls his eyes and shakes his head then starts to fast walk passed Kodi.

Kodi then looks away from the group as they continue to walk.

"So cat i really didn't get your name when we met," Balto said as he turned his head looking at the small cat

"My name's Drake" Drake answered

Balto chuckled as he slowed down for the cat "so how long have you been in Nome?" Balto asked now walking next to Drake.

Drake then looked away from the wolfdog "it's a really long story" Drake said then looking back at Balto.

Solaris stops cold in his tracks suddenly when comes across a scent trail he does not recognize and gets immediately concerned for the small group's safety for the first time all trail long

"I think we may have wolves territory ahead guys, keep your guard up in case we encounter someone, I dont want trouble on just my 4th day here" Solaris says in a low voice as if to not be heard just in case they really were encroaching on territory not of their own

"Just keep moving and lay low guys" he says as they continue on their way with more caution

"I'm not scared" Drake said having his head up and moving forward.

Kodi then walks besides his father

"why did we have to take a show off?" Kodi asked Balto and smiles

"Oh come on son give him a chance, he reminds me of you and me" Balto said with a smile.

As the group moves on Balto since someone was around "guys I think just ahead of us, whatever they are" Balto said

And once again the group stops cold in its tracks "Yeah i can smell them too" Kodi said looking around

Drake looked around as well but couldn't find no one "A..I..I don't smell anything" Drake said trying to act brave.

Balto looks to his right then to his left "I'm not sure" Balto said still looking around

"I think we should stop here, break up and look around the parameter for a few moments, and if anyone sees anything come back here as quickly as possible, or just howl and we'll find you" Solaris inquires,

This was a bit of a sketchy deal for the young hybrid, he had never been out in these woods and only knew the basics on Wolves and their society

'Please don't let there be anything out there' he thought 'please let us safe'

But I can't howl" Drake said as everyone was about to break.

"you can meow" Kodi said walking passed Drake

Why i oughta" Drake said before Balto stepped on Drakes tail stopping him

"its okay you can follow me" Balto said with a smile.

_ 'Kids these days..'_ Solaris thought shaking his head _'the more things change, the more they remain the same'_

"Ok guys I'll continue on the trail a bit, see you with good news soon hopefully" Solaris said as the group broke up in three directions

Balto and Drake went to the right wing as Kodi went to the left wing while Solaris decided to continue straight ahead for a bit. Who knows what might be out there but whatever it was, it couldn't be anything helpful to their progress, yes it may have seemed like a negative way of thinking

But as he continued further up the trail much to his concern the scent seemed to get stronger the deeper in Solaris went, and the thicker it got, the more tense he got, and the more crazy his flight censor went and he skid to a stop just before he entered plain sight and immediately turned back

"Whoa, that was too close" he said to himself as he came to this clearing in the woods he found a massive wolf pack's main compound. 'Fuck, this is not good' he thought out loud to himself

So naturally out of flight he went back the few miles where his Howl wouldn't be distinguishable by the clan ahead and signaled the others to his location immediately. this was gonna be a long night if they couldn't get through there.

Balto and Drake walked side by side "so what's your story?" Balto asked as he looked down at the small cat.

Drake looked up at Balto "I told you it's a long story"

Drake said then looked away from Balto. Balto then smile "oh come on there's got to be a background to this small cat that i'm looking at"

Balto said Drake then shook his head. Then the two heard a howl, It sounded like Solaris calling them back with some news on what might be ahead

"well we better get back" Balto said then turned around walking back.

As the others got back to where Solaris was at the location they broke up at he broke the news to them "Guys we've got a big problem ahead" he said "Wolves, and probably about at least a hundred if not more of them"

This was no ordinary pack like he was used to, this was a many village of them

"How well do you know their customs?" Solaris then asks Balto curiously

"Why?" Balto simply asks

"Because you might be our only way through their territory without trouble"

Solaris adds shaking his head in disbelief at this sudden roadblock they've hit.

Balto looks at Kodi and Drake then back at Solaris

"Then we need to find another way around them" Balto said then looks at Kodi

"Kodi was there anyway we could get around them when you went your way?" Balto asked his son

Kodi thought for a sec "yeah there was, a cave on the side of the hill"

Kodi explained as he lead the group to the cave.

This was going to be a really long and cold night for all three of them


	7. Snowstorm

Apologies for the short chapter guys. There's not really much we could do with this scenario (yeah its collab). I promise the next one will be longer and more eventful. Thanks for reading! - Solaris

=====================================

Chapter 7

Later that night...

The thought of it being a long cold night was not at all farfetched. it was mid winter in Alaska and one of the common weather occurrences was random blizzards overnight. and this night was no exception, No sooner than the group sought out shelter for the night, the sky dropped out.

"Well. This is going to be a really long and miserable night" Solaris says to the others

"Good thing we found some shelter or we'd still be traveling in this mess right now"

And he then shudders at the thought of being lost in a snowstorm out here as he finishes the words. The really close call from earlier today was already enough for one day for him personally. Now he understood why the north had such a reputation for being so rough and unforgiving.

As the group stop at the cave it started to snow hard.

I think we have a snowstorm on our paws" Balto said as he watched the snow fall

"Well I know a way to keep us warm" Drake said as he sat next to a rock.

Everyone looked at him "Really how?" Kodi asked Drake smiled.

"Well if one of you would be so nice to go get me some sticks then maybe I can start a fire" Drake said with a smile

"Yeah right, no dog or cat can't start a fire," Kodi said with a laugh

Balto and Solaris looked at each other and nodded that really no cat or dog could start a fire.

"Go ahead go get sticks and i will start it" Drake pointing his paw out in the wild.

Kodi shook his head then walked out in the cold. about five minutes later Kodi came back with some sticks in his mouth.

"Okay Drake show us, make a fire" Kodi said

Drake nodded then popped his paws and grasp the rocks and sticks to create friction to spark a fire

"Well I've seen stranger things I guess" Solaris says surprised at how smart their feline friend was

"Good thinking, Just gotta hope the winds don't smoulder it or blow it out" he adds

'Well at least we wont freeze tonight' he thought

"Everyone hunker down and get some rest, we have a long day of traveling tomorrow and I want to be out as early as possible for us visibility wise" he says to the group

'I hope we don't have another encounter like today's, that was too close' he thought as he settled in for the long night ahead

it was morning and once the three dogs awoke there smelled fish

"whats that smell it smells so good" Kodi said as all of the them woke up then everyone looked to their right to see it was Drake with another fire and fish cooking over it "I hope u guys like salmon" Drake said as he pulled a forth fish away from the fire that was fading away

The three dogs were in shock see that this street cat and do something like this

First he builds a fire now another fire, and not only that but he manages all of them too and have fish cooking too, that's like wow

"Whoa cats got some skills" Kodi said as he watch the cat make food "Since when can you cook?"

Balto asked and Drake looks at him "Well I get all my street smarts and wild smarts from my old brothers and sisters"

Drake said then turning away from the group.


	8. Revelations

THE NEXT DAY...

It was bright and early for the group after a long cold night in a blizzard. and the conditions on the ground showed it too. There must've been at least a good 20 inches or so of fresh hard pack on the ground, This could prove to be a problem for them in the return trip

"Wow, it certainly was a storm guys, look at all this new snow" Solaris says to the group before he realizes 'Ah fuck, how do we backtrack now?'

And says "I think we have a small problem guys, How will we backtrack with the trails we left covered?"

Once the group turn around trying to find a way to back they noticed that Drake was no where to be found

"Hey guys where did Drake go?" Kodi asked looking for the small cat.

Balto noticed his absence as well "Drake!" Balto shouted out to the forest.

"Down here" Drake answerd Balto and Kodi both looked down but finding nothing.

Where?" Kodi asked still trying to find Drake but still no cat to be found. "I guess I have to do everything!"

Drake Shouted then jumped out of the snow and landed in fresh snow and sank in it

"Oh he might need help getting around in these conditions " Balto said as he walked over to the new hole in the ground.

"Uh, I'll say guys, If its hard for us to move in this, the little guy here won't be going anywhere without us" Solaris says sarcastically.

This was tricky to navagate because beneath the hard pack on top was several inches of soft powder so any direct weight on it just sunk into it.

"We're going to have a long few days ahead if we have this to deal with the rest of the way" he says to the others.

"I just hope its not too long, Still not used to being this cold for so long guys, we pracitically never had this kind of weather where I'm from originally" Solaris says as a cold draft hit them from the north. 'This has been one bizzare and cold week, How come no one ever told me how cold it would be up here' he thought

"You ok Drake?" He asks, that had to have been cold down there, but he would be courtetious and ask anyways though he probably didn't have to as the others helped him out of the snow pit.

Yeah I'm fine just need some help getting out hole" Drake answered

Balto then puts his paw in the hole

"Get on I will carry you around if you like" Balto said as Drake took his paw and was carryed out of the hole

"I can take care of myself" Drake said then took one step and fell in to another hole

"On the other hand i might help" Drake said only showing ears from the hole.

Let's move out guys, I want to get out before it gets to late so we can maximize the ground covered" Solaris says and takes off to the north as they had been tracking to previously. before too long he finds the trail they had been on and as luck would have it. it went right around the trouble spot from the other day so they would be safe.  
Upon this finding. he heads back to the others to let them in on the news "Hey guys, as luck would have it. the trail we are on goes around that teritory we almost breached yesterday. We should have smooth sailing from here for a bit" with a good deal of evident relief in his tone of voice.

"So Finally we catch a break" he says inaudibly as they moved out back on the trail. Little do they know this break was a blessing in disguise from a certain figure they met not too long ago

Drake hops onto Baltos back and they travel that way. its been over an hour at the and no one has said anything for the last 50 miles or so

"So Drake what makes you come out here in Alaska?" Kodi asks as the group is walking along

"why does everyone keep asking me that?" Drake asks rolling his eyes.

"I was just asking" Kodi said Drake looks at him

"well you know what I will tell you I was born a stray and I was taking away from my family, and what I know now is what i get from my family got it? get it? good" Drake shouts to kodi and the rest of group and lays on his back while being on Balto 's back.

"Is it really called for to be such a hardass about everything your asked?" Solaris asks annoyed and shakes his head

"You kids these days, gotta take everything so personal.." he trails off and almost runs straight into a tree in the process 'wow that was too close' he thinks aloud

"See, almost made me run into that tree, you guys are killing my focus with the bickering, can we kindly please save the personal stuff for later ok?" he says, almost demandly, not in a jerkish way, more in a 'Focus damnit' type of way.

Drake slaps his paw to his face then looks solaris "hey I not no kid I'm fourteen years in cat years" Drake says as he looks away from the wolfdog.

"Yeah is that so kid? I'm 25 in human years" Solaris says calmly with a slight hint of sarcasm "Just ask the others, they'll explain everything"

This kid was a lot smarter than he let on because of his immaturity he was not showing his full potential Solaris thought quietly for a moment.

"If you'd focus on the bigger picture and stop worrying about the little things, You'd have many many more friends. Being condescending about such little stuff isn't going to get you anything but in trouble. I'm the voice of experience kid" he adds as they continue.

"Hey, look ahead. a clearing. maybe we're getting close to our destination!" he says and picks up his pace, not wrecklessly but enough.

["Yeah it's true he is human in a way" Balto says as the group

"So what we were all human in another life what makes him think he is any better"

Drake says as he lays on Baltos neck "Come on Drake just calm down" Kodi asks nicely Drake turns around facing

"you better watch what you say boy wonder or I'll punch your teeth in" Drake making a small fist with his right paw and punching it softly with his left paw.

Solaris just shakes his head and says "I didn't hear that." This bickering was getting old fast.

And to answer to what Balto said about him "In a way yes" Solaris says "You could say that's true about me, Let me explain"

They stop at a checkpoint just before the clearing and when they all stop. Solaris explains the situation.

"Its a long story, But I literally was a human when I arrived here in Alaska about 4 days ago, It all started as soon as I got here and realized I could understand you guys language, To make a long story short the legendary white wolf spirit Aniu had been tracking me the first 2 days I was here and the other night something happened. Now I'm here a few days later looking for answers with you all, So believe me, I've seen things most will never know" he explains and waits for a reaction

"Well I'm sure your turn back to your old self very soon now who's ready to eat?"

Drake said while jumping off Balto's back and landing in a another hole in the snow "damn this soft snow" Drake said as he landed

"Just give it a rest cat you can't run on snow like the rest of us" Kodi said with a smile.

Balto looked at him giving him a not very happy look.

"One more I swear" Drake said poking his head out from the snow

"or what little cat what are you going to do hurt me?" Kodi said with a laugh "Oh don't worry Kodi I will do more then just hurt you I'll..."

Drake was cut off by Balto "wait someone's coming" Balto said as he sniffed around "Jenna?" Balto said as he knew who it was.


	9. Authors Note 1

Hey guys, We will have the continuation of this fic up shortly for your reading pleasure but I want to get something out of the way

first. It has been brought to my attention that there are contunity errors and factual errors that need correction in the first three

chapters...Anyway instead of boring you. this was not a collab yet that that point and that's why that's wonky as well as the fact

it was partially my fault for writing them at 3am lol. So we will be eventually redoing them and reposting them to make them go

better with the rest. Anyways that aside we hope you'll like the continuation.


	10. New Acquaintances

Chapter 9

"Jenna?" Balto says looking to the north, Balto then turns around running back where they came from. Solaris is confused as Balto starts running the aonther  
"Come on," Kodi said then starts following his dad,

Drake jumps on Kodi's back as the three start running.

The three then make it behind Balto, "Dad what do you think mom's doing out here?"

Kodi asks as he is now running right beside is father Drake now holding on to Kodi caller.

"Can we slow down?" Drake asked still holding on. Balto looks at Drake "Sorry buddy can't do that," Balto replied.

Solaris exclaims narrowly missing a tree that was directly in his path after hitting some patch ice.

He had no idea why they were going so fast to begin with. 'This is insanity' he thought

"It's not like the fucking forest is on fire or something guys, Damn, slow down a little"

Though he would never admit he was also a bit sick of seeing nothing but trees everywhere. He'd be glad to get this search over with as soon as possible.

"I just want to get this search over with and get the hell out of this forest. I've seen nothing but trees for three days. It's wearing on my sanity quick" He adds after stopping for a second.

"Also I'm not used to running this fast yet, give me a second" he says sarcastically.

Balto stops making Kodi bump him and making Drake fly forward and hit a hill of snow

"Really!" Drake shouts trying to get out of the hill, Kodi then runs over to him and helps him up

Balto then looks around seeing no one but then a red and white husky shows up on the the top of the hill.

"Jenna," Balto said then starts to run up the hill,

Jenna Smiles at Balto as he's running up the hill to her.

Jenna looks to her right as three other dogs stand right be side.

Balto then makes it up the hill

With here was Kaltag,Nikki Star, 'Huh?' he thought 'where did they come from?'

"Wow what are you guys doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Balto asked as he now slows down up the hill.

Four others Solaris doesnt recongize await them on the other side

"Wow. wait a second, who are they anyways?" he asks now a bit lost.

"I assume either aqaintances , or more family members perhaps?" he adds, not realizing he answered his own question like an idiot.

Who's the new guy?" Kaltag asks Balto looks at Solaris then looks back at Kaltag "Guys this is Solaris and Solaris these guys are friends of the family" Balto said with a smile. Kaltag smlies then looks away from Solaris "Hes just a pup whats he want to find?" Kaltag said Stars looks at the cat as Kodi show the cat on his back.

"Whats with the cat?" Star asks curiously

Drake looks at the dogs "whats with me? whats with you?"

Drake said showing no fear Nikki starts to laugh "Well it seem we have a tiny brave little hero" Nikki said with a smile.

"Come on guys give him a break," Balto adds

Jenna looks at the cat "Hes cute," Jenna said "A mom..."

Before kodi could say anything else he was cut off

"Cute! nobody call Drake the cat Cute!" Drake shouts in anger.

'Ugh not this again, this kids a little fiery' Solaris thought with a bit of a wince.

"As Balto said my name is Solaris, I just came here from the east coast a few days ago" He said to the now huge group surrounding him

"So the reason we're out here is a long story, so perhaps we can find some kind of shelter before I explain because its going to be a while" he added

This was because he knew there would inevitably be a lot of questions asked about where he came from. And he wanted to get that over with as soon as possible

The sun was on its way down and they did not want to be out here in the dark. it was already dangerous enough in the daylight.

The group walks into a near by cave and stays there for the night Kodi then walks out into the forest getting some fire wood

"Okay what go is this we have no fire," Kaltag said as he sits next to the opening of the cave

"Watch this," Balto said as he ponits at the cat.

Drake then starts to rub some rocks to together and make some sparks on the wood and makes a fire.

Ok here goes nothing' Solaris thought.. This would either make or break him for the others. He hated doing this but it happened and there was no going back so what choice did he have?

As he finished the long story of his arrival and past the reaction was mixed among everyone there.

"Any questions?" he asks and waits for them to speak up.


End file.
